


Trust

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's peace during season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Toby was stoned out of his mind.  
It made him care less about being in Oz, about his daily humiliations at Vern’s hands.  
Toby needed the drugs, and Ryan kept him supplied.  
Toby looked into Ryan’s green eyes, and they sparkled at him.  
”Chasing the dragon,” he said.  
”Big time, lawboy,” said Ryan and patted his arm.  
”Don’t ever want to come down,” said Toby.  
“No,” agreed Ryan.  
Toby kissed him softly, exploring the depths of the Irishman’s mouth.  
Ryan didn’t protest, but pulled him closer with eager hands.  
It didn’t make Toby anyone’s bitch; it was his moment to steal from Vern.  
Toby caressed Ryan’s cock through his loose sweatpants.  
Ryan returned the favor, slowly touching Toby’s cock.  
Toby closed his eyes against the mounting pleasure, and sighed.  
They moved restlessly and with a defiant slowness to bring each other to completion.  
Ryan’s orgasm made Toby follow him into oblivion.  
For a few precious moments they were free.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: tits, comfort


End file.
